Glimpses
by Swarley Wazlib
Summary: Over the years Mr. and Mrs. Granger see glimpses of Hermione and Ron's growing relationship. It starts with Hermione's first glimpse of love, and continues as she learns how to fall in love. Please read and review and leave suggestions! Also check out my other stories!
1. Five Years Old

When Hermione Granger was five years old, she read her first novel all by herself. It was a story her mom had found that a patient had left at their dentistry. She had brought it home to give to them at their next appointment. Curious as ever, Hermione asked her mom what it was.

"Its a book of fairytales, darling."

"They're just stories about pixies? That doesn't seem that interesting…"

"No, darling, these stories are not just about fairies. They're about all kinds of magic; witches and princesses and goblins and far off places and love…"

"Love? But love is real. You aren't a princess and daddy isn't a goblin but you still love each other!"

Hermione's mother sighed and motioned for Hermione to sit with her on the couch. She consented with a puzzled look on her face. Her mother reached for the book and opened up to a page with a picture of a handsome couple delicately illustrated. The princess was staring at the prince like he had just promised her one million dollars she was so happy. Hermione suggested this idea to her mother.

Mrs. Granger laughed, "See that is exactly what makes love magical. Love can make you feel better than things. It is like happiness, only better. You can't touch love because it isn't a physical thing. It flows through the air until it finds two living, breathing things that connect on a magical level, and then binds them together forever. One day you will look at a guy like that, and you will feel magic ignite between your souls. I promise you, darling."

"Can I read these stories?"

"Sure, darling, but you have to read them before Andrea comes in for her next appointment. That should be in about a month."

Hermione looked at her mom with a new form of adrenaline. It was an excitement Mrs. Granger had never seen before. Whether it was all the talk about love, or the idea of reading, or a little bit of both, she did not know, but it made her daughter even more lovely. Hermione gave the side of her mother a quick but deep squeeze and then ran off book in hand to her bedroom.

An hour later Mr. Granger came home from a tennis match.

"Oh you're home, darling. Did you win?"

"No, but it was close. Next time I'm going to get her!"

"Darling, if you can't beat your twelve year old niece now you're never going to be able to."

Mr. Granger came over and kissed his wife on the lips, "Well, princess, I'm just going to have to prove you wrong."

Mrs. Granger reached up and pulled him down until he was sitting on the couch with her. He let out a shriek and lightly punched her in the arm. She just looked happily at him and started heavily kissed him. When she pulled away she had a look in her eye that he had not seen in a long time. He smirked, "What's gotten into you, princess?"

She laid her head down into his lap, and looked up, "I just had the most wonderful discussion with our daughter. It was about magic and love, and oh! I just think I started a new part of her life."

"Woah woah woah. She is five years old. That's less years than I spent in college. What the bloody hell are you doing talking to her about love?"

"Darling, we were just talking about stories and love. Nothing is happening. I have a feeling I just introduced her to her first love- reading. She won't meet her second true love until she is much older."

Mr. Granger looked at her fiercely, "That better not be for a long long LONG time, princess."

Mrs. Granger laughed and went to go make them some tea, "Don't worry, she won't meet him until she's at least 23."

Mr. Granger breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, "Well I'm going to go check on the lovers. Making sure there's no snogging going on in that room."


	2. Eleven Years Old

"Princess, have you seen Hermione this morning?"

"Yes, darling I brought her breakfast earlier. She's been reading those magical text books for weeks now. I don't know how she hasn't gone insane yet!"

Mr. Granger peered at her sitting glumly over his newspaper, "Its good for her, princess. She needs to start studying now if she wants to get ahead. There's no point wasting valuable time in this signifigant turning point in her education. Many of the students there have been introduced to this environment since they were born. It is unfortunate we were not able to give her the same opportunities."

Mrs. Granger sat on the couch next to her with a large sigh, "I don't know I-I just feel like she's missing out on her childhood. I love that she loves reading. Don't get me wrong, darling- I started this passion and it's wonderful. But friends, playing, boys- I mean she just sits in her room all day. I feel like when the right boy does come she's just going to let him pass her by."

"Mum-Dad..."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger both snapped their heads to see their daughter standing in the doorframe.

"Darling-"

"Princess-" they said simultaneously.

"Please, don't worry either or you. I'll be fine. I've almost entirely memorized every textbook, dad, and mum, don't worry. I'll keep my eyes open for my prince. He won't be hard to find, what with his golden blonde hair and giant muscles and handsome strong face. Now I need to go back to page 104 of The Standard Book of Spells Level 1."

Hermione skipped off to her dark cave of a room, leaving Mrs. Granger with a panicked countenance and Mr. Granger with a smirk.

"What's so funny?"

Mr. Granger smacked his newspaper on the table with a chuckle, "Well, princess, your little stories have given her the most unreal expectations of men. She doesn't realize that most women end up marrying lousy blokes like me. Our daughter is going to turn down her first fifty suitors with Prince Abs Charming and I don't have to worry about her having sex until she's at least thirty. And at that point my mind will start to fail so it won't matter anyway. Thanks, sweetums!"

He kissed her on the head and began to walk outside.

"Now where on earth are you going!" Mrs. Granger stood up still fuming about his rant.

"To play tennis. I swear I'll beat Sophie this time!"

Then she walked over to him reassuredly, cupped his face with both hands, and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Then in the softest voice she said, "Oh, no chance in hell you unromantic bastard."

She then swiftly walked away toward Hermione's room. After a few seconds of shock she heard the front door close.

Quietly, Mrs. Granger approached Hermione's door and assembled her hand into a fist to knock. Then she heard Hermione talking on the home phone. She ran to pick up the phone in the living room. Hermione was talking to her cousin Margaret.

"Well of course I'm nervous it's a new school a new life! But I'm so excited. I mean all the mag-azines."

"Magazines?"

"Um yeah in Hog City-where I guess I'm going to boarding school- they have a lot more magazines."

"Oh ok. So they have cute boys?"

"Well there was one boy I saw at Diag- Hall where they had orientation."

"Did he look like Prince Charming?"

"No... Not at all really."

"Oh."

"But I don't know he just made my heart thump faster and my knees get shakey."

"Wow Mione that almost sounds better than Prince Charming. Almost."

"Yeah it was."

Mrs. Granger set down the phone with a giant grin on her face. Her girl would be alright. She wasn't so sure about her husband though.


	3. Twelve Years Old

Mr. and Mrs. Granger waited eagerly outside the barrier for their daughter. Despite getting letters they still missed Hermione dearly and were so excited to see her again.

"Princess, why are they not out yet!"

Mrs. Granger squeezed his shoulder encouragingly, "Oh darling, she's probably saying goodbye to her friends. It is going to be a very long time until she sees them again."

Mr. Granger pulled away and started pacing, "Why did she have to only become friends with boys. Weren't there two girls in her year in her... House I believe she called it?"

Mrs. Granger shook her head, "Darling, you read every letter I read. You know those girls were just not a good match for our Hermione," she walked over and pulled him into a hug, "It'll be all right. They're just friends, and she didn't mention having crushes on either of them. Perhaps they'll just be friends."

Mr. Granger was about to argue when Hermione ran through the barrier and jumped into a three person hug.

When they parted Hermione beamed at them, "Oh Mum and Dad I've never been more excited to see you!"

Mr. Granger saw Hermione give a small wave to a black haired boy with perhaps the ugliest people ever rushing him quietly out of the station. He supposed that was that Harry fellow. Good, he thought to himself, that seems as platonic as can be.

"B-b-bye Hermione!"

Mr. Granger turned around to see a ginger boy with beet red ears waving the most ridiculously enthusiastic wave towards his daughter. He turned to look at Hemione to see her also blushing and nervously playing with her hair. Almost instantly she composed herself and gave a courteous, "Goodbye Ronald. I'll look forward to seeing you next term," though there was still a hint of an enamored smile on her face.

The boy looked at her with this goofy grin that was making Mr. Granger's stomach queasy, "Um...yeah... See you Hermiome."

And with that the boy turned and started walking away with his big ginger family.

Mr. Granger looked down to see his daughter still looking at that family as they walked away. He looked up at his wife with a panicked expression. She looked back at him with a look that said, "Let me handle this."

Mrs. Granger crouched down to Hermione and said, "We're so happy you're back, darling. Why don't we go out to dinner and you can tell us about school. We learned a lot from your letters, but I bet there are more stories."

Mr. Granger glared at his wife. What sort of problem solving was that? He thought to himself. She quickly returned it and subsequently scared away his.

Hermione took only last longing glance at the big ginger family and then smiled up at her mother, "That sounds wonderful mum. I just have to use the loo real fast."

"Ok darling."

As soon as Hermione was out of listening range Mr. Granger exclaimed, "If they're not shagging now they'll be by next term. We cannot let our daughter be "friends" with that boy. Or any boy for that matter. She has no feelings for that other Harry fellow now, but as soon as we take away her red haired flirt she'll be all over him. And another-"

"You shut the bloody hell up right now Granger!" Mrs. Granger put her hands out to hold his and then softly said, "Please calm down, darling. We can't control who she's friends with, but anyways from her letters both of these boys seem like fine gentlemen. Though she wouldn't say who or why, I do believe she was being bullied at the beginning of term. Once these boys started coming into her stories she became happier. And yes, it does seem that Ronald has a special place in her heart and she in his, but they haven't figured it out yet and will not be shagging at least for a long time. Is that alright, darling?"

He looked at her sternly for a long time but eventually sighed with consent, "That's alright, princess. Thank you for calming me down," he lowered his face down to her's and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

He smirked at her, "Still worried about her spending too much time with her head in her books? Of course, that little scrawny fellow didn't meet the son-in-law Prince Charming you were looking for did he?"

"You know what, I take it back, I hope he's already fucked her against the wall."

"What?" an approaching Hermione peeped.

"Nothing, princess, let's go to dinner."

"Ok!"


	4. Thirteen Years Old

Mrs. Granger was putting on her makeup in the bathroom while Mr. Granger adjusted his tie in the mirror.

"Why isn't the other boy going again, princess?"

"Apparently Harry's guardians are horrendous. So it's just Ronald today."

"Now are you sure they're not dating?"

Mrs. Granger sighed as she applied her lipstick, "Of course not- she would've told me by now."

He took the lipstick out of her hand abruptly causing a smear to run across her face.

"Sorry, princess, I-"

She snatched the lipstick back back and exclaimed, "What the hell, Granger?"

He already had a wet cloth ready which she grabbed with equal anger.

"I'm sorry I just need you to look at me and tell me you have no doubts. I mean she's so excited for this little brunch thing we're taking him to him to."

She finished reapplying her lip stick and then put her hands on his shoulders and caressed his ears, "Darling, they are simply very good friends. Yes, maybe she's harboring a crush for him but also maybe not. They haven't seen each other all summer. Let it go for our baby's sake."

He leaned down and kissed her, "Why are you so much smarter than me?"

"Mmm... Why are you such a better kisser than me?"

"No I think you've got me beat there too."

"Well maybe I'll have to prove you wrong," she jumped up onto him with her legs around this back and starting fiercely snogging him.

The doorbell rang.

"Dammit Ronald!" Mr. Granger yelled.

Mrs. Granger jumped off of him and pecked him on the cheek one last time.

"Later, darling, later."

They ran downstairs to see Hermione one pace in front of them. Hermione's face lit up as Mr. Granger opened the door.

Before him stood a lanky ginger man wearing a worn out suit curiously looking around the room and a smaller lanky ginger boy wearing a suit that obviously didn't fit staring at Hermione in her Sunday dress and newly straightened hair. Mr. Granger shook the man's hand and introduced himself. Mr. Weasley then excused himself saying he'd love to talk more with a muggle man like himself, but he had to run off to the Ministry.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir!" pipped the boy with with his hand shaking in front of him.

Mr, Granger was taken aback but did not let his face show it. He shook the boy's hand firmly and greeted him back. Then Mrs. Granger guided everyone into the sitting room to talk before going off to brunch.

Ronald sat stiffly on the couch next to Hermione, "Thank you for inviting me to your summer brunch, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Mrs. Granger patted him on the knee, "Oh not a problem, dear. We always invite all our friends to this brunch and we thought why not invite Hermione's friends into this celebration. Now if anyone asks, you met at boarding school in Hog City, America. Got it?"

"Yes Professor McGo- I mean yes, Mrs. Granger. Oh bloody hell. I mean- um sorry."

Ron hung his head in shame and grew extremely red in the face. Hermione gave him a scowl. Mr. Granger smiled at this, knowing that his daughter was not being drawn into the foolish ways of teenage boy. His smile faded as Hermione let her scowl go into a slight grin.

Mrs. Granger just chucked, "Oh no matter. You're fine, Ronald. Everyone slips up from time to time. Darling, can you go make us some drinks? We have a half hour until we have to be there. Ronald darling what would you like?"

Ronald regained his composure, "Pumpkin juice please, ma'am, sir."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger shared a puzzled look, but out of the corner of his eye Mr. Granger saw Hermione whisper into his ear, "That's a wizard thing, Ronald. Just ask for lemonade, you'll like it."

Ron's face grew even redder, "This is a bloody disaster."

"Ronald, language. But anyway, I am enjoying myself. I once read that-"

Ron cut her off, "Sorry, lemonade please."

Mrs. Granger smiled and threw her hands in the air, "Well that's a splendid idea! Darling, how about you make a pitcher for all of us."

Mr. Granger walked off, "Yes, princess."

The three of them sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Then Mrs. Granger stood up, "Well I'm going to go see how the lemonade's coming."

As soon as she left the room she heard the friends immediately start talking and laughing. She smiled at this.

"So, darling, how's the lemonade coming?"

He answered with a question, "That boy is fine. I just don't like where his eyes are looking and what his mouth is saying."

"Oh bloody hell, Granger! He's a teenager. I was fucking cussing all over the place by 10!"

"Ten! Isn't that a little-"

"The point is, darling, that he is trying his very best to restrict himself. And oh no he recognizes there's some beauty in her! It's not like he's been ogling her breasts all night! Grow the hell up!"

He sighed and looked at the children from the kitchen window. They were just talking, everything was fine. And then-

Mrs. Granger whispered, "What the fuck is he doing!"

Ron had reached over and hugged their daughter. He was not letting go. Then in a voice just loud enough for them to hear he said, "That's for not hugging you when you came back from the hospital. I was an embarrassed tool and I'm sorry."

She blushed causing him to blush too.

Mrs. Granger just looked at his angry face with her panicked one. They stared in the moment until almost at the same time they started laughing.

"What the fuck are WE doing, darling?"

He hugged her, "I think we're overanalyzing our daughter's nonexistent love life."

"I think so too."

"Wait what did he say about a hospital-"

"Shhhh... Let it go. She's fine now and they'll know we were listening."

"Fine but if anyone says the word hospital one more time-"

"Ok, darling."

When they got back from the brunch Mr. Weasely was already waiting with one of the ministry's cars. Everyone parted after a twenty minute conversation about lawn animals between the Grangers and Mr. Weasley. During that time Hermione and Ron talked about all sorts of things, but eventually the time came to part.

"Well, bye Ronald."

"Bye Hermione."

She went in for another hug leaving Ron's ears bright red.

"One more thing- Don't tell Harry about the suit!"

"Of course not!"

"Or the hug- or how about we just don't tell him about any of this."

Hermione looked a little dismayed at this but still agreed.

He gave her a crooked grin and Mrs. Granger saw her daughter's knees buckle, "Thanks Hermione."

As the Weasleys left the Grangers walked inside. Hermione went inside her room to do homework and the Grangers went upstairs to their bedroom. As soon as the door slammed Mrs. Granger smirked and went, "Now where were we?"


	5. Fourteen Years Old

"Oh, darling, I can't believe we only get to see our little girl for a little while," Mrs. Granger exclaimed as she drove to the station to pick Hermione up for the summer.

"Princess, we get her for most of the summer. She just wanted to go to the World Cup with her friends."

She used her hand to symbolically cast his comment aside with her hand, "I don't even know why she cares about this silly thing!"

He shrugged and crossed his arms, "Probably to see that little pervert boyfriend of hers."

"Oh shut up about that boy! He's done nothing wrong!"

"You shut up-"

"We're here!" She sighed.

They walked silently to the platform, both dealing with their separate sadnesses and problems.

"I'm sorry I called him a pervert, princess, I know he's one of Hermione's best friends and would never do something that would violate or hurt her," he said while they walked.

She sighed, "And they're still very young. I doubt either of them have touched anymore than each others backs on the other sex!"

He grumbled, "Doubt is the key word here..."

"What, darling?"

He stood up straight, "Uh-Uh nothing, princess. Look there's that Harry fellow, she must be coming soon. Oh there she is! With that horrendous cat still... And Ronald. Right next to her."

Mrs. Granger squeaked happily, "Oh, darling, maybe they did finally get together! I mean... Uh... Let's go see her!"

As they approached they saw Ron and Hermione saying goodbye to Harry as those ugly people were approaching quickly to take Harry away to their torture house. 'Poor bloke,' Mr. Granger thought to himself.

As soon as Harry was walked away, Mr. Granger began to move toward Hermione to be the next pick-up but was soon intercepted by Ronald's father asking him about the difference between a television and computer.

Mrs. Weasley was hugging all her children except for Ron while he talked to Hermione letting Mrs. Granger to be able to slip away the men's conversation and hide behind a pillar, spying on the friends' conversation.

"Her-her-hermione?"

"Yes, Ronald?"

He looked down at his feet, "I'm-I'm truly really sorry about being so bloody rude to your... Uh... Cat. And to... Uh... You."

Hermione jumped and put her arms tightly around his neck with her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Mrs. Granger saw his face turn extremely red, but within seconds a smile appeared on his face. Hermione said into his neck, "I'm sorry too. Crookshanks could've easily gotten Scabbers. And I'm sorry for all the other stupid quarrels we've had. I missed you during those times, Ron." Her voice began to trail off towards the end until Ron probably was deciding whether the last sentence she said even happened.

Ron smiled for a second but then his face turned into that of a quite panicked one. He immediately let go of Hermione and stepped behind his bags, covering his pants. She heard him whisper, "Oh bloody fell you wanker go away." Hermione stood there blushing as Mrs. Granger prayed to God her husband had not just seen that.

"Princess, is what I just saw real?"

She stared into the distance, not making eye contact with him, "Is what real?"

"That bloody boy our daughter fancies just got a boner from basically dry humping our daughter."

"Oh please it was a hug! You remember being a teenage boy don't you?"

"Shush! I can't here them!"

Mrs. Granger rolled her eyes but shut up because she was equally curious about this conversation.

Both of the children were still blushing.

"Uh... Sorry about that Hermione."

"No, Ronald it's fine. If anything I'm flattered, actually."

"Oh uh ok."

She laughed, "Oh I'm gonna miss you."

"Hermione can I ask you a question?"

"Oh can you at least pretend to try to do your summer homework by yourself, Ronald?"

"No, no bloody hell Hermione terms barely over. I was just wondering... Why is it so much easier for us to talk without Harry?"

She gave it a thought, "Probably because we each have such different friendships with Harry were always fighting for attention like squabbling siblings. When we're alone, it's our friendship alone."

"I like that answer. And I like our friendship. I'm glad we ended up being friends. Oh bloody hell, IM COMING MOM GIVE ME A BLOODY SECOND. I'm gonna get a earful for that one," he gave her his famous crooked grin.

"Well, see you later, Ronald."

"Yeah... Uh... See you. Oh yeah see you for the World Cup! It's going to be bloody brilliant!" He gave her that smile again and Mrs. Granger could've sworn she saw her daughter melt into a puddle.

Hermione scolded him, "Language, Ronald you've been horrible throughout this entire conversation!" Her face softened, "Write ok!"

He smirked, "Like I always do."

"Oh shut it you write a paragraph for every page I send you!" She smacked his arm.

"Well that's because you're bloody brilliant! I don't know as many words as you!"

"But- oh Ron you have to be going. You mother will be fuming."

She went in for a hug, but seeing the evidence of their previous hug she finished with a handshake instead.

They exchanged one more set of goodbyes and then Ron ran off to his angry mother.

"If that doesn't prove that he's a horny little prat I don't know what will."

Mrs. Granger put her arm around his back as Hermione approached, "Oh yes he's a horny little prat, but one day you will be calling that horny little prat 'son.'"


	6. Fifteen Years Old

Mrs. Granger was crying into Mr. Granger's shoulder. Mr. Granger tried to stay calm, but his eyes were watery too. They were currently having a drink at the Burrow with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to discuss what was happening in the wizarding world and what would be the best course of action for Hermione.

Mr. Granger sat up, "So what you're saying, ma'am, is that because we are not magical, our brilliant Hermione is looked down upon by society?"

Mrs. Weasley held onto Mrs. Granger's hand, "Only by the worst sort of people out there. Us good guys know that there's no witch more brilliant than Hermione. Of course, now a very evil wizard is out there with evil minions who want to get rid of people like our girl for practically no reason."

Mr. Weasley chimed in, "Now, as parents, what happens next is completely up to you. We're just here to give you our advice."

Mrs. Granger sat up and wiped her eyes, "Whatever you say we'll do. We know you only have the best intentions."

Mr. Weasley began, "Well, you could take her out of school and hide her. This, I would say, is a bad plan unless you plan on uplifting your life and moving to Hawaii. They will find you if you hide anywhere within Europe. The option we suggest is to keep her in school and let her learn more magic and how to defend herself, but let us keep her safe most of the holidays. I know that's a lot to ask, but we feel it would be best for her to be in a magic household to keep her, as well as yourselves, safe."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger shared a mournful look. Mrs. Granger spook in a sad but calculated tone, "We will have to talk about it, but this does seem to make sense..."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Of course, dear, take all the time you need. We will be moving this summer to a more discreet location, so if you do choose to let us keep her for the summer let us know and we'll come round. Are you staying for dinner?"

Mr. Granger cleared his throat, "Oh well dinner is hours away. We don't want to impose..."

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "Oh no! Please, we would be delighted for your company. And Ronald and Ginny would love to have Hermione stay longer. Some days I swear Ron is in love with your daughter!" She laughed the last line off but Mr. Granger's face went blank.

Mrs. Granger rolled her eyes at her husband, "Thank you so much for the offer. We would love to stay for the evening."

Mr. Weasley spook up, "One more thing on the matter at hand, though. We do need your decision soon because we are moving to a secret location for the rest of the summer within the month. She could come later, but it would be preferable if she moved in with us, as we will already be moving Harry in later and we don't want to make too many "scenes" during this time."

"Of course," Mr. Granger said.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley excused themselves from the table, as Mr. Weasley had to go back to work to pick up a few things to work on over the weekend and Mrs. Weasley had to begin to prepare dinner.

"GINNY DARLING! Would you please come help with dinner?"

The red haired girl yelled from the upstairs railing with Hermione and Ronald right behind her, "But Mum! Hermione is here! I don't want to leave her alone with my idiot brother!"

"GINNY!"

"Fine mother!" Ginny turned toward Hermione sympathetically, "Sorry Hermione." Hermione just laughed as Ron's face turned red from both embarrassment and anger towards his little sister.

"You little-"

Hermione put a hand on his arm to stop him with a scowl, "Calm down, Ronald!"

It was obvious that all of Ronald's previous thoughts disappeared as he just stared at the hand on his arm. Mrs. Granger saw his face release all of its anger and turn into pure shock. After a moment Hermione looked down and saw that her hand was still resting on his arm. She started blushing and then looked up at Ron. Their eyes met and for a moment neither pulled away.

Mr. Granger leaned over to Mrs. Granger and whispered in her ear, "If this is what they do in public, I can't imagine what they do behind closed doors!"

Evidently, his voice had crescendoed and he ended up speaking much louder than he had intended. By the end, Mrs. Weasley was looking at him humorously.

"Oh, Mr. Granger, my boy doesn't have the guts to seduce your daughter. It'll be years…"

Mrs. Granger laughed and looked up to see Ron and Hermione finally break apart, still blushing. Ginny sighed dramatically, "Well, I suppose I will have to leave you two alone… I'm sure you'll have a horrible time without me." She winked at them both, and then skipped down the stairs.

They both awkwardly walked down the stairs and sat in the living room across from Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Soon the awkwardness melted away and the two friends sat laughing and playing chess. Mr. Granger watched as this boy seemed to strategically sabotage himself to the point of almost losing each game. Hermione pretended to pout each time she lost but she simply didn't care. This girl was, or at least almost was, completely in love. He knew that soon he would have to make his peace with that. He also knew that he would have to leave Hermione with this family, and, as much as it hurt him to leave her, this boy would die for his daughter.

Mr. Granger took his wife's hand and led her outside. He gestured to the porch and they both sat down watching the sunset.

Mr. Granger broke the silence, "They're in love aren't they?"

Mrs. Granger rested her head on his shoulder, "Yes, darling."

"And we have to let her stay with these people, don't we?"

"Yes, darling."

"She'll be fine though..."

"Of course, darling."

"He'll make sure she… she comes out alive?"

Mrs. Granger turned to him and planted a deep kiss on his lips, "With his last breath."

"DINNER! Weasleys and Grangers its dinner time! Fred, George, set the table please! Ginny, dear, can you make sure Mr. and Mrs. Granger are coming in?"

Before Ginny could come out the couple had already walked inside.

The dinner was filled with laughs and heart, and the Grangers felt as if they had been a part of this family for years. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, looking secretly at each other throughout the night. Mrs. Granger could see Ginny, Ron's sister and Hermione's only true girlfriend, looking at the pair knowingly throughout the night. Still, despite the romance of it all, the two talked all evening like only the best of friends can. If she had to leave her daughter with anyone, at least its with family.


	7. Sixteen Years Old

"Hey you!" Mr. Granger shouted to the black haired boy at the train station. He knew that talking to this boy would give his daughter and the horny twat more time to be alone, but he supposed nothing could be worse than what they do at school all year.

Harry mumbled, "m-m-me?"

"Yes you, Harry." He motioned for him to come talk to him next to a pillar a few away from the Weasleys and his daughter and wife.

"Now I know that boys talk about the girls they think are hot and I'm not stupid enough to think you're going to be completely honest with me here, but please be honest," his tone got weaker here, "has that little- uh- Ronald… said anything about my g- Hermione."

Harry's face relaxed a little when he figured out this conversation had nothing to do with him. Mr. Granger realized that they had never had a proper chat and this was his first impression with one of Hermione's best friends. He would have to make it up to him someday.

Harry gave Mr. Granger a weak smile, "Not to be rude sir, but I don't know why you're asking me this. You know the truth, but you would like me to say the opposite. You'll only hear what you know or what you want to hear. You can tell from one look what is on Ron's mind at any given time, sir, unless you're Hermione despite all her brilliance, and only half the time its admiring her personality. But you know as well as I do his feelings, and I think you know what hers are too, which excuses anything he says about her arse. If you would like me to say it, I'll say it. 'He never talks about Hermione in that way.' But that was as fake as you pretending you were actually asking that question. So I'm just going to excuse myself now, sir. Enjoy your summer holiday."

He stood there emotionless, wondering what he should be feeling. He learned nothing from this conversation, except maybe that he and his wife are not crazy and other people see the things that they see. He laughed a little. That boy has… moxy. He could maybe learn to like this one, especially since he wasn't actively trying to shag his daughter. He saw Harry looking Ronald's sister up and down instead. Damn, he thought, trying to shag his best friend's sister instead. He certainly does have moxy that one.

"Darling, what was that about?" His wife said as she approached him after finishing a conversation with the grandmother of another one of Hermione's friends.

"What was what about, princess?"

She rolled her eyes, "Can we not do this? It was about Ronald wasn't it?"

Mr. Granger sighed, "Don't be mad."

Mrs. Granger kissed his cheek, "I'm not mad, darling, I could never judge you for that. Of course I did the same thing, but instead I asked Ginny Weasley through an exchange of letters throughout the year. A bit less scary and far more civil."

Mr. Granger perked up, "Wha-what did the letters say!"

She shook her head, "You do not want to know what goes on in teenagers' minds."

He just continued to stare at her.

She shook her head, "If you REALLY want to know, Hermione thinks Ronald's abs are sexy, his eyes are dreamy, she wants to permanently have one hand running through his hair while the other touches his-"

"Stop woman stop! You think I want to hear that!" He was sweating as he looked over to the trio talking, and saw Hermione's eyes staring at Ron's hair and eyes, and then saw her eyes drift as he turned to speak to his mother...

Mrs. Granger giggled, "Oh oh oh! You want to hear what Ginny has overheard Rooonn… saying about Hermione!"

His face grew red, "Princess, do not say a single word more or I swear-"

"He said that she has the most gorgeous and radiant smile, the most beautiful eyes in the world, and a brilliance that made her shine every day."

Mr. Granger sighed, "Well there's nothing wrong with all of that I suppose."

"Oh, darling!" She pulled him in for a hug.

When her face was right next to his ear she whispered, "He also said that he dreamed about her chest every night."

He pulled away, "Why you little bi-"

"Because that's where her heart is."

He sighed and gave a small laugh. As he walked away to retrieve their daughter she whispered, "Or not…"

As the Grangers approached, Hermione gave her final farewells to her two best friends. She hugged both of them, Harry first then Ron. When she hugged Ron there seemed to be a reluctance from both to let go. Mrs. Granger could barely hear him whisper, "I like the new Hermione by the way. She's pretty badass. With all the rule breaking and such."

Hermione laughed, still awkwardly holding onto him in front of all their family and friends, "I like the new Ronald by the way. He's the king." With that she gave him a small, almost unnoticeable kiss on the cheek and then ran towards her parents. As the three of them walked away Mrs. Granger turned to see Ronald staring at them and occasionally she saw her daughter look right back. She sighed and thought, is this it? Is this truly the only romance she is going to have in her life? Then a second thought came that simply said, so what?


	8. Seventeen Years Old

"Oh, Hermione darling, I'm so excited for you! This is the first time that you have to gotten to dress up in a long time! In fact, I think the last time was your Uncle Stephen's wedding two years ago! And the time before that was that awful ball you went to!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It wasn't that bad mum…"

Mrs. Granger clapped her hands together, "Oh right! You had that handsome magicky bally game celebrity on your arm but all you could think about is how he wasn't the right person for you or whatever. I cannot believe you didn't sleep with him."

Hermione had a horrified look on her face, "Bloody hell, mum! I was fifteen years old. And plus, he wasn't the one. I think your first time should be with someone you can imagine having the rest of your life with. That's why I'm waiting for Ro-igght guy."

Mrs. Granger gave her a sly grin, "Ok if you were fifteen then maybe just hands stuff. But darling, your first time should be with someone special, but I don't want you preventing yourself from oppurtunities and fun experiences while you wait for the one. You might not meet him for a very long time. Unless…"

Hermione gulped, "Unless what…"

Mrs. Granger's faced sobered a litte, "Darling, are you in love with Ro-"

"Yes," Hermione interrupted then looked shyly away.

They sat in the car in silence for a while. They were driving to the mall to buy Hermione a pretty new dress for Fleur and Bill's wedding.

"Hermione, darling…"

"Yes, mum?"

"You know you can talk to me about anything anytime, right?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, mum."

Mrs. Granger rubbed Hermione's knee, "Then why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know… I mean for the longest time I just kept telling myself it was a crush and nothing more… but overtime… I don't know I just figured this can't be a crush anymore. It must be…"

"You know my first love was extremely handsome," Mrs. Granger said, changing the subject ever so slightly.

"Mum… I don't really want to hear about-"

"His name was Greg Stevens. Every girl in school wanted him. Like literally, there would be girls flashing him in the hallways to try and get him. I'll admit, I considered doing it too…"

"Mother this really isn't something that is inviting to me…"

"Of course, at the time I was pretty hot. So eventually he noticed me and he took me to the movies for my sixteenth birthday and later that night… Well he was my sweet, sweet sixteenth birthday gift…" Mrs. Granger was almost panting at this point and Hermione had a shocked expression on her face.

"Do I need to remind you that I am your daughter?"

Mrs. Granger scoffed, "Oh pish posh! You're almost an adult now, we can talk a little more freely. And I know that if he offered you'd be fucking Ronald Weasley at any given second!"

Hermione didn't even get a chance to rebuttal for they had just arrived at the mall.

Mrs. Granger turned and smiled at Hermione, "Now let's go get a dress that Ronald won't be able to stop looking at!"

Mrs. Granger dropped the subject of sex, for she was really just using it to make sure that her daughter was still a virgin. She also was able to collect from this conversation that her daughter did want to have it with Ron, which she had assumed but needed to confirm. And, biologically, she knew that Ron, as a boy, wanted to have sex with Hermione. She'd just have to keep this information from Mr. Granger...

They shopped for hours looking for something that would work for the wedding. Mrs. Granger cherished this time with her daughter truly. She seemed to be gone ninety percent of her life, and these few moments when they got special bonding times were so significant.

"Oh my lord! Hermione look at this dress!" It was a gorgeous periwinkle dress that would go so perfectly with Hermione's skin tone, and Ron's for that matter.

Hermione's eyes lit up at the sight of the dress, "Oh Mum that's perfect!" SHe grabbed the dress and squeezed Mrs. Granger tightly in a fond embrace before running off to the dressing room to try it on.

When she came out Mrs. Granger saw the most breathtaking girl she had ever seen. She knew she was prejudice, as this was her daughter, but she was still beautiful. Mrs. Granger had tears in her eyes, "You're a princess, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and did a little twirl. She seemed to have tears in her eyes too, which was a little peculiar, but no matter.

Hermione shyly looked down, "Do you uh… think-"

"Ron will like it? I don't know how he couldn't."

Hermione looked up with a big smile and ran to Mrs. Granger and hugged her, "I love you so much mum, never forget it…"

Mrs. Granger looked down with an unknowing smile, "How could I ever forget it? I love you so much too."

Hermione started balling at her first sentence, but then recovered enough to say, "I-I don't know. Can I buy this one?"

Mrs. Granger laughed, "Of course you can, darling. Now why are you crying? Is this about Ron?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, mum. I-I think the Ron thing is going in a good direction. We started heavily flirting and making moves last year. I think there's something there."

Mrs. Granger smiled, "Well good. I think you two would make a lovely couple. And you can tell me about why you're crying when you're ready. But honestly, i'm rooting for you, darling. I can see your happiness right at the end of the path, and he's running towards you as fast as he can."

After one more hug Hermione went and changed out of her dress so they could pay for it. On the way back home, the radio was on.

"Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere."

Hermione sang quietly,

"Just a city boy

Born and raised in south Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere."

Mrs. Granger began to sing too,

"A singer in a smoky room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night"

Both of their voices grew louder,

"It goes on and on and on and on."

They were both screaming now,

"Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their Shadows searching in the night

Streetlights, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the niiiiiiiggggghhhhtttt!"

They both held the high note for as long as they could until they began to laugh hysterically. Neither of them could sing even a little, but they didn't care. It was a moment where mother and daughter could've been best friends, singing their hearts out into the night.

When Hermione regained her breath she exclaimed, "Oh I'm going to miss you mum!"

Mrs. Granger sighed, "Me too, darling. But we can always write."

Hermione mumbled, "Yeah…"

When the two walked into the door they found Ron and Mr. Granger talking in the living room. Hermione went into the kitchen to make tea, and Ron excused himself to go help her.

Mrs. Granger took Ron's seat, "Now what were you two just discussing."

Mr. Granger had a shocked look on his face, "I don't really know darling. He asked for permission to marry Hermione should he ever have the opportunity to be in that situation. I asked why he was asking now and he just said that he couldn't explain. Well, princess, I don't know what I was thinking, but I said yes. I don't know why he's here or why he asked but-"

Mr. Wilkins lost his train of thought. He heard his door close, but his wife was sitting right next to him. That's peculiar, he thought. "What was I saying, princess?"

She looked at him puzzled, "I don't quite remember, darling. Oh! Sounds like the tea is ready. Funny, I don't remember putting it on."


	9. Eighteen Years Old

All Mr. Granger could see was Ron's hand.

Hermione and Ron had come to Australia to bring back the Grangers' memories that Hermione had taken away to protect them. He and Mrs. Granger were of course shocked and a little appalled, but at the same time could see her reasoning. Ron and Hermione were currently explaining what they had been doing in the last year.

But all Mr. Granger could see was Ron's hand.

It was on Hermione's knee. Rubbing it in circles like it knew exactly where to go to please her. And Mr. Granger did not approve for one second.

Yes he had come to terms with the fact that these two would be dating and such, but nothing prepared him for his girl to be in a relationship with anything more than kissing. These things should wait.

Of course the two of them had spent months in a bloody tent together. Yes Harry was there too, but the two had explained how one person would be on watch while the others stayed in the tent.

Still, that boy seemed to have more manners than to take a girls virginity quiet enough for their best friend not to hear. Not that Hermione should lose her virginity in anyway. At all. At least until marriage...

Marriage! Oh fuck it, Mr. Granger thought, what if they're already married? That would be why Ron asked for permission last year. Mr. Granger stared at Ron's hand some more. And then at Hermione's. He was looking for some ring line or proof that the two had married.

He felt a sharp sting on the back as Mrs. Granger slapped and scolded him and he tuned back into the conversation.

"And then I suggested that we go help the house elves and then..."

Hermione and Ron shared a look and blushed.

Hermione continued, "And... And then we... Um..."

"Had sex?" Mrs. Granger said in a bored tone.

Ron and Hermione turned beet red.

Hermione yelped, "No mum! We just kissed!"

Mr. Granger was still suspicious and he could see Ronald panicking. "Sir, ma'am, I would never take advantage of your daughter like that. It was an emotional time and it would've been wrong, on top of the fact that we're not ready. I hope you know that."

Mr. Granger relaxed a little, but then fixated his eyes on Ron's hand again. Finally getting the hint, Ron removed his hand and placed both on his own knees. His ears were bright red.

Mrs. Granger put her hand on Ron's, "Darling, we know you're a respectable young lad and would never do anything our daughter didn't approve of. But if you two have had sex, don't lie to us."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Mum! We have not gone any... Well I mean much- farther than kissing! I'm in love with Ronald but I'm just not ready!"

Ron's head snapped to Hermione, his eyes sparkling in surprise and happiness, "You're- You're in love with me?"

She blushed, "Of course, Weasley! I've only been in love with one boy since I was fourteen years old. And that boy was- and is- you."

Mr. Granger felt like he was intruding a very private moment, but at the same time he was glad he was there, because this declaration would definitely lead to fooling around.

Ronald chuckled a little, "Dammit 'Mione! I thought girls were supposed to be the emotional ones! I've freaking been in love with you since I was thirteen. I love you, Hermione."

Mrs. Granger thought she might fall in love with Ron the way he was speaking, looking, and acting. She would not have put her money on it when he was a boy, but damn he fine.

Hermione was tearing up, "I love you too, Ron."

He gave her that crooked grin that Mrs. Granger knew made her daughter's knees weak, "Wicked."

Mr. Granger saw the desire in each of their eyes. Part of him felt bad for not letting them have their kiss, but the other had a strong urge to send Hermione to a nunnery and Ron to the other side of the planet. The side that comes out of pure love for his daughter said, "I'm going to go make some tea. Princess, will you come assist me?"

As he walked to the kitchen he could hear the sound of their bodies smashing together, but he would not turn back. His daughter was happy, and that's all that matters, right?

And this wasn't a bad kid...

"Granger? Fuck! Granger, snap out of it."

He then realized he had been staring at a tea bag for the past five minutes in contemplation. His wife was yelling over him, causing his face to gather a reddish hue as he finished making the tea. His not so subtle wife was spying on the couple through the door, which he honestly found to be disgusting.

"Why the hell are you watching the bloody children kiss woman?"

She smirked, "Actually I'm watching her give him a blow job. But whatever..."

He knew in his head that she was messing with him, but his heart sprinted into the living room to see the couple holding hands and kissing noses. He didn't know what to having just not so discreetly ran into the room, so like an idiot he just continued running to the bathroom to hide from the kids.

Mrs. Granger laughed extremely hard from the kitchen, ruining any type of moment possibly left for Ron and Hermione. She brought in the tea and once Mr. Granger had come back from "using the bathroom" they finished their story, but now holding each other's hands. Mrs. Granger thought it was sweet, and deep down so did Mr. Granger, though he wouldn't let it show.

Eventually they finished and then the night came, so Hermione said that they needed to return to their hotel. Mr. Granger felt his heart break when she said the word "our," because he knew there was no way in hell that they would be in separate beds.

Before they left, Ron shook Mr. and Mrs. Granger's hands, and Mr. Granger decided to escort them out. Hermione gave her dad one more hug, and then not so secretly grabbed Ron's bum before running to the car. As Ron began to leave he dropped his phone, and when he went to pick it up both condoms and a ring box fell out of his pocket. Mr. Granger didn't know which was worse.

Though he wanted to do a combination of stabbing Ron and throwing up, his love for his daughter turned a blind eye, went upstairs, and fell asleep.


	10. Nineteen Years Old

Mrs. Granger got off the phone with Hermione and practically lept in Mr. Granger's embrace, wrapping her legs around his hips. She kissed him very hard on the lips and when she was finished just looked at him with the biggest smile on her face.

He chucked and wiped his mouth of her lipstick, "Not that I'm complaining, but what the bloody hell has gotten into you woman?"

She started while beaming the most gorgeous smile Mr. Granger had ever seen, "Well I just got off the phone with Hermione, aaaaaannnddd..." She taunted while playing with his hair, still being held around his waist.

He jokingly scowled at her with a slight smile, "What woman what! The suspense is killing me!"

"Well our wonderful daughter called from the flat of her and her wonderful boyfriend..."

Me looked serious for a second, "Which I still don't approve of by the way."

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out playfully, "Well she said that we were invited over to the Burrow for dinner, where there would be a big announcement."

He waited for her to continue but he saw her looking right back at him expectedly.

"That's it?" He said confused.

"Isn't it wonderful?" She said still glowing.

He let her down and then sat on the couch, soon follow by her, and he admitted, "Well I'm not sure what's wonderful to be honest, princess."

She shook her head and then leaned it onto his shoulder, "Don't you see darling, they're getting married."

She then awaited his immediate panic but instead he just chuckled, "Well it took the bloody wanker long enough. He asked if he could marry her, fuck two years ago, and I saw the bloody ring he bought a year ago."

She stood up with her hands on her hips and glared at him, "You fucking saw the bloody ring a year ago and you didn't bloody tell me! You awful man! You know I always want to know what's going on in our bloody daughter's life! I can't even look at you you dick! Be ready to go at 5. Dress appropriately." She then stormed up to her room where he knew he was not welcome.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled, "that woman."

He did feel bad for not telling her, but truly he wished he had not seen himself. To know that she and that boy were that serious that early on made him sick. To know that they were actually going through with this at 19 made him need a drink.

It was 4:45 and he had gone through an entire bottle of scotch due to this realization and his wife being mad at him. When he saw the time he began panicking, as he knew he smelled like alcohol and was still in his underwear and a baggy shirt, not having left the house the entire day.

He ran upstairs and was contemplating how he was going to slip past his wife, when he saw that she had laid out his clothes outside their door so she didn't have to see him. He quickly grabbed them and ran to Hermione's bathroom to shower and get ready. After he got out of the shower he looked for a towel and realized Hermione must've of took all her towels when she moved out.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, "I payed for those towels."

He still didn't give up and began rummaging through drawers looking for any last towel she might've missed. Finally he found one underneath her sink in the far corner of the cabinet. When he unfolded it a letter drifted out from between the creases. He quickly got dry and dressed as not to be creepy sitting on his daughters bed naked and then laid down and began reading. It was a letter from his daughter to Ron.

Dear Ron,

How has your holiday been so far? Mine has been quite brilliant, though I do miss the school and all of our wonderful friends, as well as the rush of all the new things we get to learn all year. Most of all I miss you and Harry. Well, that's a lie. Most of all, Ronald Weasley, I miss you.

I never thought I'd have the guts to say this to you, and my heart is pumping really hard right now, but it is late at night and I can't get to sleep, and I don't know, I just feel brave right now. I really like you, and I think I have for some time now. Actually, I know I have. And if you don't feel the same it's totally fine, I just had to say it. Oh and please don't let it be awkward if you don't feel the same. I value our friendship too much.

But besides that, please fill me in on your holiday tales, I'd love to hear some!

Love,

Hermione

Mr. Weasley was tearing up at the end, wondering how a teenager could care this much about another bloody teenager. He also wondered why he was holding this in his hand and why it had never reached the hands of Ron.

He then looked up to the top right corner and saw that the date had been written, scratched out, and changed numerous times, probably as Hermione gained and lost the nerve to send this letter. Knowing Hermione had probably forgotten about it, he pocketed it for safe keeping, not knowing exactly why he wanted it, but knowing it was important to him all the same.

Smiling now, he tried to sober up his face as he went downstairs to leave for the Burrow. When he reached the end of the stairs he stopped in his tracks to see his beautiful wife smiling at him. It could've also been the scotch talking, but he could've sworn the only time his wife had been this gorgeous was their wedding day.

He knew he would stumble his words so he simply went, "Wow."

She raced up to him and twirled, "You like it? I just felt like getting all gussied up. I also just wanted to say that I'm sorry I over reacted earlier. I still think you should've told me, but I shut you out and that was not right."

He was relieved, she was so focused on her own guilt that she didn't even notice he was hammered.

Mrs. Granger was fuming on the inside that he had gotten drunk, but under the circumstances she figured she'd let him pass, "Hey why don't I drive? I know the way there better than you anyway."

He sighed in relief, "Perfect, princess." He would make sure she never knew.

When they arrived, they were met by a mob of red haired people and their spouses and dates. After a few hugs and handshakes, Mr. Granger was taken aside by George, Ronald's older brother if he recalled correctly. George had said, "Why don't I give you a tour of the grounds? I'm sure your wife will want to spend time with Hermione and the girls."

Mr. Granger nodded happily, knowing this would give him more time to sober up.

When they were a few minutes away from the Burrow George pulled out a flask and handed it to Mr. Granger. Mr. Granger started to panic not knowing what to do. Seeing this, George quickly started to explain, "Oh not to worry Granger, I could see from a mile away your throats seen more than enough today. Don't be ashamed though, I'd be the same way if my daughter was about to marry my git of a brother. Worse actually if you take my words literally. No, this is a potion made to alleviate drunkeness from magical alcohol like Firewhiskey, but with muggle stuff you should be as fine as you can be entering this family, meaning at least you'll be sober. We'll just walk around a little bit."

Mrs. Granger was sitting with Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Fleur, and George's date, Angelina. Charlie and Percy had come alone and we're currently hiding away in Ron's room with Harry and Ron. Everyone was sitting and talking with their groups as they waited to start dinner once Arthur came from an unexpected late shift at the ministry.

Ginny started the conversation, "So, Hermione, how is living with Ron so far?"

Everyone leaned in hoping Hermione would slip letting everyone talk about the elephant in the room. However, years of lying to teachers and death eaters in the midst of saving the world had made Hermione able to put on a good face in front of everyone except maybe Ron.

She chuckled, "Well he's a complete slob, but I knew that getting into this relationship. Honestly though," everyone leaned in in anticipation, "I've never been happier than now." They all went "aw" but it was only half from adoration.

Fleur began, "Well if you two are so 'appy, why don' you get marrie'?"

To everyone's astonishment, Hermione kept a straight face, "Well I'm very old fashioned unfortunately, and I need Ron to ask me first. Oh by the way, when is father, mum?"

Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley both started talking at the same time and stopped abruptly before sharing a knowing look. Everyone in the circle was equally shocked and not shocked at Mrs. Weasley's response, but before anything else could be said, Arthur walked in with Mr. Granger and George in tow. Mrs. Granger noted that Mr. Granger looked significantly better than he had before, but said nothing sticking with her vow to not say anything, but knowing George probably had something to do with it.

They all sat down for dinner and began eating, but it was the lively Weasley dinner everyone was used to, because there was just one thing on everyone's mind. Mrs. Granger was surprised everyone had been able to guess, but she guessed that it had spread like wildfire to everyone but the couple at hand once somebody, she was guessing Ginny, figured it out.

They were not even through their first course when Ron stood up and yanked Hermione's arm to do the same.

"This is too bloody awkward and I'm sick of it. As you all know Hermione and I are in love and living together, and even though we're not quite ready to get married and start having kids were taking the next step. We're engaged!" Hermione blushed at the rash way he had said it, but Mrs. Granger could see the relief of her face that he had at the same time. Everyone kept up in not surprise, but pure happiness for the new couple. Hermione fished through her purse and then found the ring and started showing it to all of the women. The guys were congratulating Ron and slapping him on the back. Once Mr. Granger had said his congratulations to the couple he stood outside for a little knowing he would have time before the meal restarted.

Mr. Granger pulled out the letter and began reading it, chuckling at how much time these two wasted before getting together. To his surprise he found himself being next to Molly Weasley, who he assumed had read the letter by now.

"I'm not trying to be rude dear, just curious. And actually a little humored." She pulled into her bra and pulled out a letter almost identical to the one Hermione had written, with a few more grammatical errors if anything. In the top right hand corner was multiple dates that had also been crossed out and rewritten. She laughed a little, "I keep it around to remind me that things usually work out in the end. Even if they could never work up the courage to send these letters, they found a way to be together. During the war though I kept it around to remind me that true love exists in our youth, that it is all worth it if kids like them will get to continue falling in love despite magical or non magical race. Oh look at me getting all emotional. We should get inside, dear. You're probably dying to see your daughter some more before she gets swept into Ronnie's arms completely!" She winked at him, but Mr. Granger felt this way seriously.

One thing he knew for sure though, he was never letting go of this letter now. That woman had attached meaning to it he could've never comprehended. When he walked in, Hermione ran up to him and hugged him again, and Mr. Granger knew he had never seen her this happy. And that, at the very least, made him happy.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So just wanted to let you know, Hermione's letter was very similar to what I said to my first REAL crush telling him I liked him. I didn't tell him I had liked him on and off for four years, which made me think that taking the first step Hermione would not say how long she'd like him. I'm fourteen btw. But yeah I wanted the words I said to have a happy ending, since when I said them it didn't, and even though I'm trying to stay canon so they didn't go directly to Ron, they were still said and they got together. I'm stil kinda getting over it and even though I'm sorry if this is annoying this is how I needed to vent.

I hope you liked this chapter! I did even though it's a long one.

Please read and REVIEW!


End file.
